PROJECT SUMMARY: The purpose of the Animal Model Core (Core D) is to provide a centralized facility in which all of the various animal models of asthma outlined in the Program Project may be performed. Personnel experienced in implementing murine models of asthma in a rigorous and reproducible manner will staff the core. All four Projects will utilize Core D The main responsibilities of the core will be the performance of and analysis of data from murine models of asthma. Specific activities will include: - Antigen sensitization and challenge - Environmental Tobacco Smoke (ETS) exposure - Measurement of Airway Hyperresponsiveness - Analysis of bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) - Harvest and processing of murine tissue samples - Ensure appropriate storage and inventory of processed murine samples and coordinate their distribution to investigators within the TPPG.